


To the Victor goes the Spoils!

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Cock milking, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Loli, Milking Machine, Orgy, Teen on loli, blowjob, excessive cum, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece. The winners of Sensha-Do matches are given the rights to use the losing teams however they want and the Futas of Team anglerfish have something special in mind for Team Saunder
Kudos: 10





	To the Victor goes the Spoils!

In a forest clearing far from their recent victory against Team Saunder. The girls of Anglerfish enjoyed the spoils of their first victory away from prying eyes. The Futanari tank crew had their enemies exactly where they wanted them, on their knees with machines pumping their holes and milking them of their seed. 

The always bubbly Yukari had her pink panties down around her ankles, hips buckling as the busty brunette Megumi was busy sucking her dry. Yukari’s cock was pretty average compared to her teammates, a slender six inches and regular sized balls. Yukari held her skirt up so Megumi had full access to her length, her head bobbing up and down diligently, slurping and massing her cock with the gentle caress of her tongue. Every now and then Megumi would choke from the pleasure of the electric vibrators placed on her clit and buried in her ass, sending a copious amount of spit onto Yukari’s length. A mechanized fleshlight was secured to Megumi’s throbbing cock, pumping up and down to milk the girl for all she had. Megumi’s D cup breast hung outside of her shirt, swaying gently in the open. Yukari was mesmerized by them but wasn’t really in a position to reach and grab them. She looked over to her right and gasped as Miho fished out a semi-hard erection from her black panties. She’d never seen Miho’s cock until now and couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Wow, Miho! You sure do have a really big cock!” Yukari thought that Miho had to be at least nine inches once it had grown to full size.

“Thanks Yukari.” Miho started to jerk her cock at the defeated Kay’s face. Kay was down on her knees in front of Miho, a mechanized fleshlight pumping her cock under her skirt. She let out a small moan before saying, “Do I have to?”

“You know the rules, Kay.” Miho said sternly, starting to tap Kay’s cheek with her foreskin covered head cock head. “Sensha-do handbook states that the winning team gets free blowjobs for an hour from the losing team and the losing team gets milked of all their semen. And as this is my first victory, I want this blowjob to be extra special.”   
  
Kay looked over at the rest of her team. The girls of Saunder were all down on their knees, diligently servicing the cocks of Miho’s teammates. The air filled with the lewd sounds of their sucking and the moans of Team Angler fish was the mechanical humming and buzzing of their milking devices. Kay sighed, not used to being the one down on her knees. She knew a day would come again where it be Miho down on her knees guzzling her cum but today was not today. “Fine, I’ll swallow my pride.” Kay said, grasping Miho’s foreskin with both hands.

“And my cock.” Miho said proudly.

Kay rolled her eyes as she pulled back Miho’s fleshy coat to reveal her swollen cocktip, it drooled a thick strand of pre-cum that fell onto Kay's skirt.

“Oh you should probably know that I haven’t masturbated in a week. Just for you.” Miho smiled devilishly. Kay ignored the comment and started licking Miho’s head, rolling her tongue around its circumference. Miho shuddered as more pre-cum began to shoot out, covering Kay’s mouth and nose with pearly goo. As Kay continued giving Miho’s fuckstick a tongue bath, Miho looked back at Yukari who was grabbing Megumi by the hair and pressing her down on her cock. Yukari was near bent over, shaking from the orgasm she was having, her balls clenching; sending wave after wave of hot steamy cum down Megumi’s throat. Miho could hear Megumi sputtering as her throat was filled with Yukari’s hot load. She held her there for about 20 seconds before releasing her. Megumi came up from Yukari’s cock, face covered in saliva. Megumi didn’t really seem to care about what she was doing, dutifully swallowing the girl jizz still left in her mouth. Her fleshlight’s cum collectign bulb began to fill as her cock leaked semen from the continuous stimulation. Seemingly ignoring a passive orgasm she got back to sucking off Yukari, this time driving her left hand into Yukari’s wet pussy. “Good girl.” Yukari said, returning to standing posture and basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

  
“Thanks for the hard work Yukari, you definitely deserve it.” Miho complimented her. “We would have never won without your information.”   
  
Yukari turned her head and smiled. “No problem! It went off without a hitch!”

It did not in fact, go with out a hitch.

/-/

A few days ago….

Yukari found herself in quite the predicament while infiltrating Saunders Highschool. The poofy haired girl had attracted the attention of Kay’s younger sister who saw her using a urinal in the school’s female/futa bathroom. The three year old girl was curious due to her spying on her sister and friends at a sleepover, where they had begun sucking each other off for fun. She was interested about maybe trying it herself but was too scared to ask her sister about it because it was probably “grown up stuff.” However she saw her opportunity at the naive Yukari taking a piss at the urinal. She startled Yukari who immediately froze and knew she’d be in trouble if she was caught with her cock out around a little girl and panicked and dragged her into one of the stalls. Yukari sat down on the toilet seat and asked, “You want to what? Little girl?”   
  
“I want my mouth on your thingy, missus. I saw my sister doing it and it seemed like a lot of fun.” The little girl said nervously.

Yukari’s cock sprung up at the sound of it, but Yukari covered it up with her skirt to the best of her ability.

_ Yukari this is wrong. You cannot let this little girl suck your cock, what is she even doing here anyways?  _ Yukari thought to herself, she was in the thick of it now. However she also was really horny too and this little girl was offering.

“You need to be very quiet.” Yukari whispered. “That kind of thing is for older girls and we couuld get in trouble if someone saw us.”   
  
“I’ll be vewy quiet. Oh please could I do it?” The little girl begged.

A fire was burning in Yukari's crotch and despite her best efforts to control herself, she need to relieve herself. Yukari sighed and pulled back her skirt to reveal her throbbing cock.

"Just suck it like a lollipop okay? And please don't choke on it." Yukari asked.

The little girl nodded and grabbed her member with her tiny hands, she stuck out her tiny tongue and began licking her shaft up and down. Yukari let out a small moan, reaching to pat the little girl on the head as her tongue moved up her head. Yukari’s cock began to drool with pre-cum which the girl excitedly slurped up. She rolled the salty liquid around her mouth and swallowed, “Mhmm! It tastes so good.”   
  
“There’s more where that came from.” Yukari threw her head back and closed her eyes. “Why don’t you focus on my head a little more.. Really suck it.”   
  
The little girl obliged and stuck a few inches of Yukari’s schlong into her mouth, slobbering and sucking it to the best of her ability. Her tiny mouth felt like heaven to Yukari, there was something about how this toddler was sucking her off that was so much better than the girls at school. The little girl began to bob up and down slightly drooling all over the teenage cock in her mouth and puffing out her cheeks to accommodate Yukari’s girth. 

She continued like this for a few minutes, Yukari biting her lip to stop herself from moaning to loud, she could feel her orgasm coming on and she said, “Goood Job, now open wide for your treat!”   
  
The little girl did as she was told and opened her mouth in anticipation while Yukari jerked herself hard and quick to bring herself over the edge. She grunted as her cock fired a thick rope of jizz across the girl’s tongue and down her throat. The little girl instinctively closed her mouth and swallowed the strange delicious substance while Yukari continued to shoot all over her face, plastering her innocent face with cum and running down her cheeks.

When Yukari was done, she knew she couldn’t leave the little girl like that so she picked her up and placed her on her llap, softening cock resting between the girls thighs as she began to lick up the mess from her face. This grooming soon turned into sticky kisses and she let the girl have a taste of the reward she rightfully earned.

/-/

While Yukari lost herself in the flashback, Kay really got to work on Miho’s massive meat sausage, throating it down to the halfway point. Her muffled protest came out as Miho’s veiny fuckstick slid in and out of her warm wet hole. Miho’s girthy cock was constantly spurting pre-cum down Kay’s throat causing her to gag and not to mention Miho’s dick was too big for her tiny mouth.

“Come on Miho just fuck her throat already!” Saori said with encouragement as she herself rammed a helmeted saunders girl down onto her orange pubic hair, her lengthy 8 inch cock buried deep into her throat. The girl was choking and gagging, grool running from her nose and mouth, bathing Saori’s tennis ball sized testicles in saliva. “Kay clearly isn’t putting enough effort in, so you're just gonna have to do it yourself.” Saori grabbed the girl by the helmet and pulled her cock out from the vice grip of her throat only to slam in back in with a wet plop and a choke. Her balls slapping against the helmet girls chin.

“Saori’s right, Miho. They are ours for the hour, remember?” Hana pulled herself from Naomi’s pussy. The short haired Naomi lying on top of Hana nuzzled her seven inch cock with her C cup breasts as she sucked on her cock head. “You got to use them to you heart’s content.” Hana smiled before going back to dining on Naomi’s sweet pussy.

“What they said.” Mako remarked as turned up the machines on Alisa. Alisa screamed as the egg shaped vibrators attached to her clit and buried in her ass intensified their work ten fold. Her cock firing copious amounts of Jizz into the furiously pumping fleshlight. As Mako watched as Alisa was convulsing from numerous orgasms she jerked her dick to the sight, enjoying watching the Sanders get milked.

Miho turned back and looked at Kay who had fear in her eyes. Miho realized they were right and grabbed Kay by the hair. With a single thrust, flexing her toned ass as she did so she rammed past the defenses of Kay’s throat getting in eight inches.   
  
“GHAGH GLUHK!” Kay choked out as Miho started getting to a rhythm of slamming her rod down Kay’s prissy throat. Every slap of her balls against Kay’s chin sending pre-cum and spittle all over Kay’s outfit. From the constant stream of thick ball snot flowing down her throat and the massive girth of Miho, the fluid had nowhere to go but back up onto Miho’s cock and out Kay’s nose. Miho’s cock soon became a sloppy mess that squelched everytime it burrowed into Kay’s ruined face, her makeup running down her cheeks. Miho could feel her swollen balls begin to tighten and was ready to unload her week’s worth of churning semen. She hilted down into Kay’s throat, flooding her stomach with her chunky jizz. Her cock convulsed for a whole minute, delivering a torrent after torrent into Kay’s guts. Kay’s belly began to distend from the massive load, making her look pregnant.

When Miho was done she removed her cock from the girl’s throat, causing a river of semen spill out of her numb lips. Kay got into a coughing fit and tried her best to take a breath but not before Miho’s still hard cock was placed at her lips.

“Hours not up yet, cadet.” 


End file.
